


Fever Dreams And Sweet Kisses That Taste Like Jelly Beans

by Alpaca_san



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca_san/pseuds/Alpaca_san
Summary: Kaneki never became a ghoul and is living out a normal life like he deserves. But he's still having some troubles in the romance department. Will the person he holds most dearly love him back?





	Fever Dreams And Sweet Kisses That Taste Like Jelly Beans

Kaneki flung up in a sitting position; sweating and disoriented. He took a deep breath and sighed when he realized he was in his bed. The past few days have been anything but pleasant. Kaneki came down with a high fever and had to miss about a week of school. Not only was he still recovering, but the fever came along with vivid horrible dreams. In his dreams he somehow became a ghoul and had to battle with himself to keep his humanity. In this dream he was to tortured by a horrible man and had disgusting things done to him... Shaken from the nightmare he decided he's had enough rest for now.

He slowly got out of bed, and looked out of his bedroom door to the table near his couch. On it was a messy notebook of class notes. "I should study the notes Hide dropped off for me." He stretched as he stood up. He felt a lot better today. 'My fever might be gone now.' He thought to himself. Kaneki slowly got dressed and left his room to the kitchen. Hide had been coming by every now and then to drop off fever friendly foods for Kaneki to eat so he could at least hold something down. He looked in the fridge and pulled out a pre made meal. It was omurice and it looked fantastic. "Thanks Hide..." He smiled and said to himself.  
Later that day.

Kaneki finished copying the notes Hide loaned to him. He was relieved to have such a reliable friend in the same class as him, especially since he missed quite a bit of school. Kaneki chuckled and flushed slightly as he thought of Hide, and how Hide lectured him on eating well to avoid getting sick. He neatly packed the loose papers back into the messy notebook and picked up his cellphone. "I'll let him know he can come get his notes back." He said with a smile as he began to text Hide.

| To Hide:  
Hey I'm done with your notes   
do you want to come get them now? |

It didn't take long for Hide to reply which was a bit strange for him, but Kaneki was happy none the less. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He wanted to look refreshed if Hide was coming over; he's liked Hide since they were kids after all, and who doesn't want to look good in front of their romantic interest. Kaneki was a bit worried about Hide finding out about his feelings, he wasn't sure if Hide would ever feel the same and Kaneki didn't want to ruin their friendship. He sighed and fixed his hair after he dried his face."Guess I'll just end up never telling him.." He said with a heavy sigh as he smoothed out the collar on his sweater vest. 

Just as he finished up there was a knock on his door and Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but smile as he walked up to the door. He opened it with excitement and was delighted when he saw Hide standing there. Hide smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Got here as fast as I could Kaneki. I really needed those notes back hahaha.." 

Kaneki could tell that Hide had probably biked as fast as he could all the way here. Kaneki let out a chuckle and invited Hide in. "Why don't you rest for a bit before you take off again?" Hide looked relieved as he stepped into Kaneki's humble apartment. "Thanks I appreciate it." Hide said happily as he sat down at Kaneki's small table. Kaneki closed the door and casually made his way over to to Hide before sitting down across the table from him. 

Hide fidgeted in place and looked a bit nervous; Kaneki wondered what was wrong and decided to engage. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked feeling a bit worried. Hide perked up and flushed bright red as a shy smile spread across his face. "U-um, well you see..." Hide trailed off and seemed to go into a deep thought for a second before snapping back. "Kaneki can you come over here for a second..?" He asked sheepishly while patting the ground next to him. Kaneki was confused but didn't refuse. He moved closer to Hide and sat down right next to him. 

Hide looked right at Kaneki and suddenly Kaneki realize he was sitting awfully close to Hide. Kaneki became shy and avoided eye contact as he tried to speak. "S-so why did you want me to move c-closer?" He asked stuttered quietly. Hide had a serious yet gentle look about him as he leaned a bit closer. "So.. I can do this." He said as he placed his hand behind Kaneki's head and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips gently touched Kaneki's and Kaneki couldn't help but kiss back. When Hide pulled back, his and Kaneki's faces were completely red; Kaneki felt a bit dizzy and still felt the warm sweet kiss lingering on his lips.

He looked at Hide for answers and Hide laughed softly. "I have something to confess... I really like you Ken, and I have for a very long time." Kaneki couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like a strange dream. "Y-you feel that way about me?" He said in disbelief as his face became redder. Hide smiled and nodded before pulling Kaneki into a hug. "I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore.." He whispered to Kaneki. Kaneki melted at the sound of those words as all his worries about his feelings faded away and nestled into the nook of Hide's neck. Content with staying there forever if he could. Suddenly everything went white and Kaneki slowly opened his eyes. He was back in his bed.


End file.
